Revived
by fieryjunior35
Summary: My version of what happened in between Amy's fainting in Nowhere to Run and eventually waking up to their hotel room in Oslo.
1. Chapter 1

_fieryjunior notes: To prove that I still exist (not that my other stories didn't prove that), I present a short fanfic that popped into my head after reading Breakaway. I apologize for not keeping my promises...read and review please! :)_

_Amy threw her shoulder into the door, digging her feet into the concrete until the door gave and she fell out onto the roadway. She hit the ground hard and rolled, tipping over the edge of a hill and tumbling down an embankment. Outcroppings of stone struck her back and arms as she fell, but with the numbness, she barely felt them._

_-Unstoppable Book 2: Breakaway_

Minerva's POV

I finally came in the seeds storage facility here in the-place-I-cannot-pronounce somewhere in northern Europe. I intercepted a message incoming Attleboro:

_From: Dan  
To: CCC_

_Guys, Amy left us alone here in Spain to the seed storage facility to get the next item on the list. I repeat, she went there _alone._ Pony, I need you to make sure you're on contact with her 24/7, I get the feeling this will be a repeat of the time we were at that library in Prague._

_Please transmit this message to every Cahill around her area to keep an eye for her, alive or not._

_I hope she'll still be._

When I meant 'intercepted', the message was only received in my phone and it never reached their American servers. I just resent it there, making sure that Pony won't even think April May intercepted the message. I pocketed my Lucian-branded phone and trudged on the snow in my winter garments.

Okay, don't get surprised if a simple white shirt paired with a black leather jacket topped with jeans and sneakers will get you warm and cozy underneath this Arctic weather, it did for me since these clothes are wearing are products of Janus simplicity and Ekat imagination. Oh, and don't forget the Lucian coaxing. A bit of that won't hurt: don't worry, I didn't use any _brash_ moves on them to get these clothes.

Anyways, I was trudging through Svalkastian-whatever snow, my eyes roaming around the snow-covered forest for a glimpse of reddish-brown hair or a few puffs of wintry air. I was about to get my Ekat-branded winter goggles when my feet tripped on something and I fell down into the snow. My shock dissipated as I then cartwheeled myself to make myself stand up. When I turned around, I froze at the body barely alive lying on the snow.

Dan's POV

I've been pacing around our hotel room in Norway for hours. We already got the seeds from the Dr. Rosenbloom's scientists, the other people who had them since Amy chased after the ones in the seed vault somewhere near the Arctic Circle.

_Amy._

Before, when I think about my older sister, _pride_ always went through my head. Now, it's _regret._

I finally got why she would abandon us in Spain.

I finally got why she tried to send Jake and Atticus home before.

I finally got why she made us split into teams to get the serum antidote ingredients.

She didn't want us to get hurt.

I'm now pulling my hair in anger and frustration and asking myself, 'Why hadn't I understood her since I told her those things I said? Why?' I seriously wanted to take back what I said to her before about 'retiring', if I only had a chance to tell her...

"Dan?"

I looked up and saw Atticus, his face gloomy for once. For the first time, I didn't acknowledge him calling me with a hoot or a peal of laughter.

"What?" I greeted him back with contempt.

His eyes darted a few times before saying, "Look, I know this is hard and all, but you don't have to beat yourself up for what happened with Amy—"

"_Beat myself up?_"

Atticus jumped at the cold seeping through my words; I guess he realized that I did beat myself up for it.

"Atticus, she's my older sister. She's my _only_ sister left. I don't care if I had you or Jake or any of you guys but _she's my only sister._ It's because of me that made her turn her back on us," I said, despair creeping into my words. My cheeks became hot as tears slowly came down my eyes.

He was about to open his mouth to say something but I continued on anyways. "I don't want anyone telling me that she's right and I'm not. I just want to know if she's okay." At that last part, my voice cracked and I cried softly into my hands, chanting "I totally get it" over and over, as if they could make her come back. Atticus then sat next to me and rubbed my back, calming me down. When my eyes were dry, he'd tap me on the shoulder and showed to me his phone. The message on the screen brought a spark of hope into my brain.

_To: Every close relative of Amy (except Beatrice, as always)  
From: Agent FieryJunior1, King Cobra Lucian agent  
Re: Distress signal acknowledged_

_This is Lucian agent FieryJunior1 aka Minerva. I just found Amy sprawling across the snow where in Sva-whatsit. I'm going to rescue her and bring her someplace warmer. Reply ONLY to this message if any one of you want to come and get her. Don't worry, I'm not one of Pierce's cronies. Ask Ian: he knows my biz._

I then snatched Atticus' phone (which was actually mine, he just got it probably since there was a message) and furiously typed a reply:

_Minerva, it's Dan Cahill. Where are you? Is Amy okay? What does Ian have to do with any of this?_

A few seconds just after I sent the message, Jake barged in the room.

"Hey, did you guys get this message from this Minerva chick saying that—"

"We know," Atticus and I chorused in reply.

"I already sent a message to her. If she wants the rendezvous point somewhere else, we have to act fast," I said as my phone chimed with Minerva's reply.

_No need to fret, I already tracked you down to the front of the hotel where you guys are staying. I'll send her over there as soon as her vitals are a-okay. I just want you guys to have a reference to my credentials just in case you doubt me. Oh, and one thing: I was never Ian's ex-anything. We, meaning Ian, Natalie, and I, toured around England a few weeks after the Clue Hunt. Ian already knows I 'admire' him that much...that's a long story._

Dan would have chuckled at the thought but the only thoughts running in his head were about Amy's safety.

"What did she say?" Jake asked, snapping Dan out of his thoughts.

"She says she'll come here instead," Dan answered him, pocketing his phone. "Now, we have to wait."

Minerva's POV

I was scoping the damage Pierce's goons left to blame Amy for the 'stealing' another priceless artefact. A few broken computers, strewn pieces of paper (ranging from plans to improve the facility to random doodles from past guards on their long shifts here) and the thumps from the safe are the only clues I've found. I noticed that the computers were smashed to bits, so I thought that the goons were using a bat. However, I couldn't see any impressions of a weapon used to smash the computers around. My suspicions are indeed correct.

I took every photo of the evidence suggesting that it was a setup, then I quickly pocketed the flash drive of my camera, just in case someone would want to steal the camera to cover up their tracks.

When I went out of the facility, I saw my chopper on the ground as where I put it. I placed Amy there to rest, underneath a thermo-blanket to 'thaw' her out. But then, as I came closer, I heard shuffling from within the jet.

I then ran to the chopper as quietly as possible and snuck in through the emergency exit underneath the chopper. I then saw a man around my age around Amy's body.

"Hey!"

He turned around and I was shocked to see a familiar face...


	2. Chapter 2

Minerva POV

...who was supposedly dead for at least three years already—Irina Spasky.

I didn't notice her usual blonde hair because she probably used a wig or dyed it black so I wouldn't be able to notice. However, my reflexes were quick as I shot three quick darts around Irina to pin her to the chopper's wall.

I then ran over to Amy, who was still sleeping. I checked if had any traces of dart or needle piercings, and I went back to Irina.

"You have some explaining to do _Tita,"_ I told her. I called all older female _tita_ since it's more polite, and I don't usually do capture-and-kill right away. I immediately removed her mask and I knew it was really Irina, from her sharp facial features to the cold stare emanating from her eyes.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" she asked me, trying to get rid of her restraints.

"I'm fieryjunior35, Lucian and Saladin League agent," I told her. "I got the distress message that Amy's in danger so I saved her and made her rest."

"How could I know if I could trust you?" she asked, still seething with rage only because a _younger _agent captured her.

"Nikolai."

At that name, she froze and bowed down her head.

"His birthday was today, right? I'm not sure of the age, but he died before any of the others were born, so he would probably be as old as Sinead and her triplet brothers right now."

She stopped struggling and she raised her head, only to find sadness and regret in her eyes.

"I know. If Isabel knew the real reason why I stayed in Russia the entire time, she could have used my son as bait for me to do well," she told me.

"How come?" I asked her. "Was there actually a time that Isabel was nice?"

"I don't know," she replied, looking away. I knew that this discussion was over. I'd hoped I could get more information about Isabel. But then, there is the possibility that she knows but she wouldn't give up the information just yet. She has to trust me.

You see, I find the whole Isabel-evil thing odd. Since she risked her life as she saw Natalie dead in the Cascades, I needed information to know if there was some event that triggered Isabel, like how Nikolai's death triggered Irina. This has also something to do with Pierce, as Hope, Isabel, Arthur, Vikram and Pierce went through Harvard in the same year. I bet if Pierce had a 'trigger' there, he could do horrid things now. But then, you ask, why is Isabel a part of this? Turns out, according to Shep Trent, Hope and Isabel were friends, although Hope was reluctant of Isabel always trying to find ways to change her look to become more 'sexy'. I smiled at the thought, and so here I am.

I then removed the darts pinning her to the wall.

"So," I asked her. "I can't ask either how you are still alive until today?"

She didn't answer as she sat down in the front seat and buckled up.

I sighed. I then came to the pilot's seat. I flicked some controls, which activated the automatic defence mechanisms of the chopper and turning them on.

"Where do you want to be dropped off?" I asked her. She didn't answer me.

"Well, just so you know, I have to drop off Amy at Dan's hotel in Oslo," I told her. "But, if you could help me carry her to their room, you don't have to skydive. I don't have a second parachute in here."

She nods and we take off, flying into the dark night.

We safely returned Amy back to her brother. Dan was so happy he'd offered me anything, so I asked him for a credit card. I told him I wanted to take a short break in our country so that I could buy the books I wanted and feel like a 'normal' book-loving anime-otaku teenager. He nods and he gave me his spare.

I then bade farewell to the three men and told them if they needed my help, they should contact me thru Ian since only he can have my direct contacts.

I didn't reveal Irina to them, as I made her wear contacts and told them that she's my aunt's older sister. They believed me, however, if Irina were to show herself to them in the future, they could get suspicious of me.

We then rode the same chopper again but transferred to a private Lucian airstrip to get my jet named _Shana_, and we went to the Philippines. I have 'friend' there who keeps all my jets, Engineer Akna Pulso, aka one of my secret identities.

When we stepped off my jet and into Akna's 'mansion', I then asked the butler there to get two bags ready, one for me and one for Irina. I made her sit down in the living room and asked a maid to watch her movements, just in case she tried to escape. She hadn't spoken a word since we left Oslo, it's quite eerie.

When I returned, Irina was already gone and both my butler and maid were unconscious, however, she left me a note.

_To whoever you are,_

_I say that I am impressed at how skilful you are as a Lucian agent. However, I cannot accompany you, even to show me around your home country, as I have more pressing matters to attend to._

_I will contact you as soon as possible, as I can say for myself that you are and can be a formidable ally and a dangerous enemy to whomever goes your way._

_See you again,  
Irina_

_P.S. I do have a plan in showing my face to the Cahills once again, however it will be more dramatic as how Fiske did it years ago. By then, you should be there to greet me _and _then we can frolic under the Philippine sun._

I smiled. I then called another butler to revive the unconscious and carry them back to their rooms to rest. I get the feeling this will be an interesting ending.


End file.
